


Too Far

by Melpomene_Muse_of_Tragedy



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Age Play, Caregiver Dream, Comedy, Crack Treated Seriously, Daddy Kink, First Kiss, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28887831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melpomene_Muse_of_Tragedy/pseuds/Melpomene_Muse_of_Tragedy
Summary: Technoblade grabbed Dream’s shoulders with both paws and started shaking him."What the heck are you even doing! There’s a very thin line between being ironic and just having a kink, and you’re performing.the fucking. POLKA ON TOP OF THAT LINE!"
Relationships: Clay | Dream/TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 32
Kudos: 363
Collections: Bunch of fics I'll keep reading forever!!!





	Too Far

**Author's Note:**

> Hey whatever happened sure was a thing, wasn’t it? I don’t know what the things were because I’m writing this at 1:25 pm Wednesday before I have an evening shift but have a crackfic to distract you. I promise it will not have a sad ending. Yup. Not sad at all. 
> 
> Also, the rating is for content but I do touch on "the forbidden kink" So viewer bla bla advised.

It started innocently enough as many things do. They say ‘the road to hell is paved with good intentions’, but no one ever mentions that it can also be paved by memes.

Dream had put more hours than he would ever admit into finding new and exciting ways to make fun of Tommy for his childlike demeanour, so he didn’t remember exactly when he had the idea. Tommy has been mouthing off about something and, having planned beforehand, Dream tossed a teething toy in his direction and told him to ‘chew on it while the adults were talking’.

At some point, the little plastic ring had morphed into Pacifiers (or Binkies as Tommy, Tubbo and George had called them, which to be honest, only helped fuel the fire) They were portable, Dream could buy them in bulk, and in terms of visual comedy; it got the point across faster.

Somewhere along the line, handing them to Tommy had morphed into putting the things directly into Tommy’s mouth, usually in midsentence (or more likely mid-swear). Followed by angry yelling and laughter.

The joke continued after Tommy’s exile with one slight alteration. Tommy started hanging onto the pacifiers afterward. It didn’t seem _that_ strange, given Tommy had morphed into a bit of a raccoon since being exiled. Packing away everything Dream didn’t ask him to destroy, just in case he might need to improvise.

At that point, the joke morphed again. Tommy had become desensitized to the insult, so the only way to keep the ball rolling was to make it about the sheer number of pacifiers Dream kept on hand and watching the chest in Tommy’s tent slowly fill with the tiny bits of rubber and plastic.

By the time Tommy’s unacceptable behaviour forced Dream to torch Logstedshire, the chest had been so full that Tommy was keeping a few in his ender chest as overflow.

It had still been funny, Dream recalled, but somehow his past self hadn’t thought to cancel his outstanding orders when he discovered Tommy was missing. Without him giving them out regularly, they piled up.

Dream had tried to ask Technoblade about carrying on the gag. He would only have to do it once to sustain the joke until the Cold War defrosted and there was no L’Manberg to kill him for returning to.

But the moment Dream said Tommy’s name, Technoblade would shift into panic mode and do whatever it took to stop Dream from finishing questions and annoy him into leaving.

-And that was why Dream was now standing in front of Technoblade’s house, holding a parcel wrapped in white paper and a gigantic green bow.

He left it on Technoblade’s doorstep after tailing the Piglin-hybrid for several hours, calculating when he was heading home and sprinting ahead to beat him there.

Sure enough, near minutes after the drop-off, Techno arrived and scooped it. He looked around as if he suspected, but Dream trusted in his ability to watch others without being watched back.

Techno shrugged and opened his front door, heading inside.

* * *

“Tommy! There’s like… a package for you?” Technoblade called.

The door to Tommy’s box opened up, and he scrambled out of the crawl space.

“How? No one supposed to know I’m even here!”

“Yeah, that’s why it’s a problem I’m telling you about,” Technoblade retorted. He placed the gift box on his anvil and lightly poked at it with his sword.

Tommy slipped in behind Technoblade, grabbing two fistfuls of the Piglin-hybrid’s robe as he watched.

“Wot’s the tag say?”

Techno leaned in, squinting at the tiny letters. He hadn’t expected to need his reading glasses when heading out to restock supplies.

“To: An Annoying Child, From: ~~Da~~ Dream”

“Shit… Do you think he knows I’m here?”

“Of course he knows you’re here, Tommy, it’s incredibly obvious! You did everything but make a thirty-foot neon sign saying ‘Tommy is definitely not hiding here’ and you might still get around to that!”

“It might convince him, you never know,” Tommy muttered, his offended tone making Techno want to check on his supply of glow stone.

Technoblade shook his head and sheathed the orphan obliterator.

“It’s probably not a parcel bomb, that’s not really Dream’s style. He’s more of a _‘watch the life drain out of you slowly’_ kinda guy.”

He tossed the package to Tommy and collected one of his special potions from the brewing stand. He wasn’t exactly sure what was about to happen, but he had a hunch he didn’t want to be sober for it.

Tommy settled cross-legged on the floor with the parcel in his lap, raring to dig into it like a child on Christmas. He seemed to fumble at the first hurdle, though, when the tightly wrapped bow resisted even his most spirited tugs.

“Hey Techno, can I borrow your blade for a minute?”

The piglin hybrid unsheathed the orphan obliterator and passed it to Tommy's pommel first. He thought about warning that this was a terrible idea, but it was so obvious that he figured it wasn’t worth voicing.

Tommy wedged the sharpness 5 sword under the pesky ribbon and to Techno’s surprise, avoided setting the whole thing ablaze. Perhaps he needed to double-check the fire aspect enchantment.

Tommy tore off the wrapping paper and carved open the side of the box with the Double O.

“Wow, somehow that was both completely unnecessary and bad for my sword’s blade,” Techno muttered between swings of dark amber liquid.

Tommy placed the weapon aside and turned the box over, letting the content spill onto the floor.

Techno choked on his potion, sending a mouthful of burning liquid into his snout.

Tommy rolled his eyes and grabbed a handful of the tiny plastic teething toys.

“I should have guessed, more binkies. You know someone really needs to tell him that this joke’s gone stale.”

He held them out for Technoblade to see, only to find the seven-foot piglin-hybrid laying on the floor gasping for air.

“It’s really not funny…” Tommy insisted, mistaking Technoblade’s abject agony for hysterics.

“Dream has been shoving these in my gob any chance he gets, but you know what? I’ve had a break-through. The joke only works if I make a fuss about it.”

Tommy fished through the pile until he found the pinkest and most garish of the lot. It came with a frilly white ribbon tied to the handle that read ‘DADDY'S LITTLE PRINCESS’ in block capital letters.

He slipped the ribbon over his head and popped the soft silicon end into his mouth.

Technoblade recovered his breath just in time to glace over at Tommy and promptly collapsed to the floor again.

“Are you actually dying?” Tommy asked, taking the pacifier out of his mouth. “Can I get credit for killing you if you do? I mean, it’s only fair, right? Fundy would be so mad when he found out.”

Technoblade’s entire face had gone a deep fuchsia. He braced himself with one hoof, using all his strength to force himself back up.

He collected the Double-O from the floor and tucked it into his belt. “I’ll be back” he grunted. As he stumbled to the door to his cottage and kicked it open.

Tommy watched him go, then jumped to the window to see what was about to happen.

“DREAM! Get your green-screen ass over here and explain yourself!” Techno roared.

Tommy slunk down out of sight, his fingers going to the ribbon around his neck and fiddling with it nervously.

Dream reluctantly climbed out of the tree he had been trying to blend into, breaking the leaves with a pair of shears and placing them back. Probably out of fear of what Technoblade would do if he messed up his landscaping on top of everything else.

He brushed the leaves off of his hoodie as he approached Technoblade.

“Hey Techno, did you open the parcel I left? It was for Tommy...”

“I am very aware of that Dream. That’s actually what I wanted to talk to you about, you see…”

Technoblade grabbed Dream’s shoulders with both paws and started shaking him.

"What the heck are you even doing! There’s a very thin line between being ironic and just having a kink, and you’re performing. **the fucking. POLKA ON TOP OF THAT LINE!"**

Dream slapped Technoblade’s paws and backed away, his right hand moving toward nightmare’s pommel.

“Kink? What? What are you talking about?”

“You gave him a box full of pacifiers!”

“Yes?”

“Did you think that through at all! You could have picked anything! A teddy bear, a rattle, some painted blocks!”

“Yeah, but the pacifiers shut him up!”

“That’s the exact problem! Do you know what also shuts people up Dream? A gag! You wouldn’t give a box full of ball gags to someone would you.”

“I might…” Dream grumbled under his breath.

“There’s one that says “daddy’s little princess” on it!”

“Are you drunk? Your breath smells like Booze.”

“I’m not! Much to my continued annoyance!”

Technoblade grabbed Dream by the back of his hoodie and started dragging him back towards the house.

Tommy squeaked when he saw them coming. He dove into the hole and closed the trap doors. As Tommy’s anxiety shot through the roof, he grabbed the pacifier he had strung around his neck and put it back in his mouth. There was no real thought behind it, only an instinctual desire to comfort himself. Tommy wrapped his arms around his knees and gently rocked himself back and forth.

Technoblade kicked open his front door and tossed the server admin onto the floor, caring not for the repercussions of meddling with a god.

“You’re not leaving here until you see what you did,” Technoblade growled. “Tommy! Get out here! I know I said I was going to keep you a secret, but this is an emergency.”

When no answering call came, Technoblade huffed through his snout. He climbed the ladder down to the first basement, apparently fixated on flushing the raccoon out of his basement.

Dream hissed a breath out through his teeth. He sat up and yanked on the bottom hem of his hoodie to fix how far it had ridden up.

He crossed his arms and legs, settling in to see what Technoblade was so upset about.

Then Dream heard something, a faint… sucking sound?

He looked over at what he’d thought was just a decorative addition to Technoblade’s brewing corner. If he looked closely, he could see brief flashes of blond, white and red between the tiny gaps in the corners.

Dream shifted himself over and pulled the trapdoor down.

If you’d asked Dream how he would react to seeing Tommy actually willingly use any of the countless pacifiers he had forced on him over the past few months, he would have responded something like ‘die laughing, come back to life and die again.’ But he didn’t laugh or even smirk as he took in the sight of Tommy literally cowering in fear in a hole he had crawled into, hugging himself in sheer terror over a reality that had just come to pass.

Something inside Dream’s head went ‘click’.

“Hey, baby boy…” he purred. “Shhhh... shhh… don’t be scared. I’m not going to hurt you…”

Dream reached into the tinny cubby hole, Tommy shifted away from him, but he had nowhere left to hide. Dream wrapped both arms around the shaking teenager, holding him tight so he wouldn’t try to wriggle away before Dream could settle him in his lap.

“There we go. That wasn’t so bad, was it? Are you really that scared of little old me? Come on… Daddy never wants to hurt you. He only does it when you’re misbehaving, so you’ll learn.”

Dream normally reacted badly to anyone calling him daddy, yet he did it to himself without a second thought. He didn’t have any time to reflect on this though, not when he was happily following his darkest instincts wherever they led.

“Do you like it?” Dream asked, tapping the plastic base of the pacifier. “Dose your paci make you feel nice and safe?”

Dream hooked one finger under the handle of the pacifier and pulled. It made a soft ‘pop’ and a string of saliva followed it out.

Tommy tried to lean away until Dream grabbed a fistful of his hair to hold him in place.

Before Tommy could scream to Techno for help, Dream pushed his mask up and covered Tommy's lips with his. It all happened so fast that Tommy didn’t even realize what was happening until Dream’s tongue invaded his mouth.

Later Tommy would wonder why he didn’t bite down, or shove Dream off him. He knew the reason, of course, but it was too frightening to acknowledge, so he tortured himself with the question instead.

He didn’t fight because he felt safe, even while being cradled in the arms of the monster he feared the most. He sucked on Dream’s tongue, taking the same comfort he found in the little bits of plastic the admin had forced on him.

“I fucking knew it!”

The next thing Tommy knew he was lying on the floor and Technoblade was standing over him, holding Dream up by the back of his hoodie.

“Out! Out of my house, you fucking pervert!”

Technoblade stomped to the door, carrying Dream like a mother cat with a kitten. He tossed the hapless admin out the door, over the balcony, and into a snowbank. He dusted off his hands and slammed the door behind him.

A stunned Tommy blinked up at Techno from the floor.

“He… he…”

Techno kneeled down beside Tommy. “Don’t worry, I won’t let him back in again.” Techno grabbed the pacifier from around Tommy’s neck, looped it off his head, and tossed it back into the package.

“Time to burn these.”

Tommy watched as Techno strode purposely towards his fireplace.

“Wait! Wait! No! No!” Tommy stammered, scrambling to catch up to Technoblade, but by the time he got to the fireplace the package and its contents were already alight. The packaging burning away in seconds and leaving the tiny bits of plastic bubbling in the heat.

“This is for the best,” Technoblade insisted.

Tommy stared into the flames, tears pricking the corners of his eyes.

“Yeah… you know best…”


End file.
